A Perola Negra
by Ka.Kagome
Summary: Ele foi estudar e precisava de um lugar para morar e como naquela casa tinha um quarto sobrando... muituus segredos... e lendas serão descobertos... leiam e comentem
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Em uma terra distante, em um tempo jamais escrito, onde ocorreram guerras sangrentas e tristes, onde o amor é lembrado em todas as lendas, algo que ocorreu e não pode ser contado.

Está terra, que vivi hoje em ruínas, ocorreram várias guerras, mas nenhuma tão horrível quanto a Guerra da Pérola Negra. Recebeu esse nome por ser a guerra onde surgiu à pérola, que daria a realização de um desejo. Esse desejo poderia ser tão puro como egoísta e malévolo, dependeria do coração da pessoa que o desejasse, porém essa jóia desapareceu ao ser queimado com o corpo de sua guardiã.

Na época da guerra, havia um príncipe, nas mesmas terras antes de serem destruídas, que se apaixonou por uma bela donzela, viveram um grande e intenso romance secretamente, só que havia um grande problema, a donzela por quem ele se apaixonou, era a donzela do reino em que seus parentes guerreavam contra eles durante anos.

Um dia quando a batalha estava mais ardente do que as outras, ele lutava fielmente por ser reino, mas seu amor estava ao lado da princesa à quem servia, ao perceber que um de seus arqueiros estava apontando a flecha no coração de sua amada a única coisa que pensou em fazer foi jogar-se na frente de sua amada, todos ficaram abalados, a donzela sem forças e pálida ajoelhou-se e pôs a chorar ao seu lado, seu amado ainda não havia morrido, e pronuncio as ultimas palavras apenas para que ela ouvisse:

- Viva todo o seu mundo, sinta toda a liberdade e seja feliz do modo que eu gostaria de lhe fazer sorrir, e quando a hora chegar voltarei, por que nosso amor está acima das coisas desse mundo, espere por mim e esperarei por você pra ficarmos juntos mais uma vez, e dessa vez para sempre. Meu coração é uma pérola que pertence a você, quando eu voltar saberei como te encontrar.

Pronunciando essa ultimas palavras, faleceu, ao tirarem a flecha do seu peito encontraram uma pérola tão transparente quanto um diamante, ao refletir os raios do sol seu brilho era intenso e colorido no lugar de seu coração, assim a donzela guardou para ela.

O príncipe havia escolhido uma guardiã para seu coração, porque sabia que sua alma era tão pura e generosa que nada a poderia corromper, porém, ele estava enganado, após sua morte o coração da jovem se encheu de solidão, amargura e tristeza, transformando a bela jóia em uma pérola negra.

A donzela nunca mais foi à mesma, dizem que morreu de solidão, não conseguiu ser feliz como ele havia pedido.

Quanto à batalha, o rei ficou tão triste nos primeiros dias, que seu exercito enfraqueceu, deixando que a guerra fosse vencida, e suas terras tomadas.

N/A

Entaum o q axaram comentem... vo agradeçe a Naru q me deu uma força... e naum vai se todos os cap curtinhus assim naum...

bjus


	2. Capítulo 1

_Tóquio, 05 de novembro de 2005. _

_Querido diário,_

_Meu nome é Kagome, meus amigos me chamam de Ka, tenho 19 anos , faço aniversario no dia 29 de fevereiro, não vou dizer que sou linda maravilhosa, mas não sou tão ruim assim, tenho o cabelo castanho com algumas mechas mais claras e olhos azuis._

_Se você for perguntar para algum amigo meu vão dizer que sou muito segura nas minhas atitudes , brincalhona, motivadora e leal. Mas se perguntar para mim irei dizer que sou às vezes insegura e medrosa (mas de certa forma muito corajosa), ansiosa, muito sonhadora, e com certeza tímida._

_Estou no 1º ano da faculdade de história, com um sonho para realizar. Minha melhor amiga, Sango, estuda junto comigo, ela é apaixonada pelo Miroku que estuda no 3º ano de arquitetura, dividimos uma mansão, ao lado de um castelo com uma lenda incrível, só pra explica, ela é rica. _

_Eu estudo em uma das melhores faculdades de Tóquio, grandes personalidades japonesas passaram por essa maravilhosa instituição, é praticamente uma honra estudar lá. _

_A parte antiga da cidade está situada na margem sul do rio, onde eu moro._

_No momento não estou apaixonada por ninguém, mas ainda espero meu príncipe encantado. Algumas noites sonho com pessoas que não conheço, e estou envolvida por elas, no momento em que acorda, sinto uma estrema amargura em meu coração, sempre são os mesmos sonhos, não são todos iguais, é como se cada um fosse um capítulo da história, só que não exatamente na ordem. _

_A minha família tem uma certa maldição sobre as mulheres, enquanto a escolhida não encontra seu verdadeiro amor, todas as mulheres ao darem a luz ao seu primeiro filho morrerão, então você deve saber que eu nunca conheci minha mãe, e infelizmente meu pai morreu de solidão há 10 anos. Ma s não é tão ruim assim, porque de certa forma vivo todos os dias intensamente e tomo muito cuidado ao tomar certas decisões. Depois do falecimento do meu pai a família da Sango cuidou de mim, somos amigas desde pequenas._

_É melhor eu ir terminando, porque eu tenho que fazer um trabalho com a San, ainda bem que é a matéria que eu mais gosto, Idade Média, e a mais fácil porque tem que ser sobre o castelo que moramos do lado._

_Muitos Beijos,_

_Kagome Higurashi_

Kagome desce correndo as escadas:

- San, vê se não vai embora sem mim.

- Eu nunca iria embora sem você boba, é só pra você anda mais rápido.

- Vamos comer uma pizza e ver uns filmes depois?

- Pode ser... mais você se esqueceu que aquele amigo do Miroku vem para cá amanhã, temos que arrumar as coisas.

- É mesmo, então deixa para outro dia.

Kagome estava vestida com uma saia colegial xadrez, e uma blusa preta de gola alta. Sango já usava roupas totalmente diferentes usava uma saia jeans clara, com um casaco cor cru com pelo branco nas bordas, por cima de uma blusa de manga curta e gola alta preta. As duas eram muito parecidas a não ser a cor do cabelo e dos olhos, a qual Cecília tinha o cabelo castanho escuro e os olhos castanhos, mas os traços dos rostos tinham uma incrível semelhança, e os corpos eram praticamente da mesma altura, tinham as curvas perfeitas nada muito grande nem muito pequena, eram muito bonitas.

As duas saíram na maior animação de casa, e como o castelo só ficava a uma quadra da casa delas, mal conseguiram conversar. O castelo era usado como museu agora, mas foi reformado a pouco tempo, era cercado por um parque onde havia grandes ruínas de pedra. Conforme Kagome andava por lá pensava que realmente já tinha visto aquele lugar, não que ela nunca tenha ido ao castelo, mas ela via tudo de outra forma, realmente era uma sensação estranha.

Elas estavam em excursão:

- Após o Japão ser tomado em 986 d.C., ele tomou as terras da China, surgindo a Guerra da Pérola Negra, essa batalha é mais conhecida como lenda, por ter poucas provas desse incrível acontecimento. Mas nosso reinado durou apenas 200 anos. Em 1171 houve a tomada chinesa onde a batalha ocorreu aqui mesmo, em Tóquio, muitos dos descendentes de yokais muitos dos deixaram a parte mais antiga da cidade, indo viver sul do rio...

Sango anotava tudo e grava, enquanto Kagome tirava fotos de todo o lugar, ela era apaixonada por aquela maquina, a primeira vez que foi para lá tirou tanta foto que preencheu um album de 200 folhas.

Quatro horas depois elas conseguiram sair do castelo, mas tinham que voltar lá , sabado que vêm, pois iriam escutar sobre a guerra da perola negra, era o que realmente chamava a atenção delas.

Chegando em casa:

- Eu estou morta, não consigo dar nem mais um passo, mesmo se quisesse. - Sango

- Eu tambem não. As fotos ficaram lindas. - Kagome

- Disso eu não duvido nem um pouco.

As duas jogadas no sofá continuam conversando.

- Nada de preguissa, temos que arrumar as coisas para o proximo hospede. - Sango

- Nem me lembre. Mas pode deixar que eu preparo o café da manhã, e arrumo o quarto que está sobrando. - Kagome

- Tem que passar no mercado se voce for preparar algo para amanhã. Eu arrumo a cozinha e as salas aqui em baixo.

- Quando o Miroku chegar eu pesso para ele me levar, e aproveito e revelo as fotos.

- Ok.

As duas se levantaram e botaram uma musica bem alta pra animar a casa, já que elas eram as unicas lá mesmo.

- Cheguei!

Um rapaz alto e moreno entra pela porta gritando.

- Oi Mi.

- SAN... O Miroku chego? – Gritou Kagome do andar de cima

- CHEGOOO! – Sango respondeu

- Por que ela quer saber? - Miroku

- Nós temos que ir ao mercado comprar as coisas para seu hospede. Por que voce quer inssistir em esconder o nome dele? - Sango

- Eu quero ver se esse serve para a Ka, ela é umas das meninas mais bonitas da faculdade e não sai com ninguém. – Miroku disse meio preocupado

- Ok... só espero que não a magoe.

Os três se divertiram no supermercado, qualquer um que os visse iam ter certeza de que eram loucos.

Já no outro dia todos acordaram cedo. Miroku foi buscar seu amigo na faculdade. E Sango foi ajudar a Kagome na cozinha.

Ding Dong

N/A

Oiii esse cap fiko meio curto tbm... naum consigo escreve comprido T-T... vo tenta no proximo...mas brigada por comenta gnte...

Coments:

Ju-Sng- **Oiiii Ju - chan... brigada por comenta... e a fic se passa na era atual... se vc leu esse cap vai sabe... e eu adoru a sua fic...  
Bjus**

MaryHimura- **Oiiii brigada pelo coment Mary - chan... a Fic vai se mais Kag/ Inu mas vai ter os outros tbm... postei o mais rapido possivel...  
Bjus**

Jaque-chan- **Oii Jaque - chaneu prometo q passu na sua fic assim q deh um tempinhu... talvez hoje se possivel... sim o principe era o Inu e a donzela a Ka... os segredos sou vou dizer depois... a Kikynojo até vai mas o Narak naum sei...  
Bjus**

LittlePrincessRin- **Oiii Rin-chan ...o primeiro cap tava mesmo melancolico... mas o seu tbm tava muituu mais... guerra de fics melancolicas... qual será a mais? kkkkkkkk.. e esse tah mais feliz sim... mas tem coisas q vão vir... e como se ninguem soubesse quem o proximo morador da casa...  
mas ainda tenhu q passa na sua fic... pra ver se as coisas entre a Rin melhoram...  
Bjus**

**Beijus e obrigadu pelos coments  
**


	3. Capítulo 2

Capitulo 3

Desculpa a demora.. mas é que não sei o q escrever e a escola... e se eu for escrever acho que vou mudar um pouco a personalidade de alguns personagens.

entre parênteses eh meu pensamento _(pensamento da autora)_

pensamento dos personagens entre aspas _"pensamento inu"_

travessão fala _– fala da kagome_

Já no outro dia todos acordaram cedo. Miroku foi buscar seu amigo na faculdade. E Sango foi ajudar a Kagome na cozinha.

Ding Dong

Abriram a porta muito animadas, mas apenas encontraram miroku

- Cade ele Mirok... ele não veio?

- Calma meninas – foi ai que repararam que ele estava cheio de malas do lado – ele tá no carro terminando de pegar as coisas.

Derrepente apareceu o cara mais lindo e perfeito do mundo, e milagrosamente conhecido, ele era alto, tinha os cabelos prateados e olhos mais profundos e dourados que existia e as coisas mais fofas aquelas orelhinhas mais maravilhosas que alguem já podia ter.

- Meninas esse é o Inu Yasha, Inuyasha essa é a Kagome e a Sango.

- Oi – respondaram o comprimentando

Kagome não podia acreditar que aquele rosto estava na sua frente, era o mesmo rosto de seus sonhos, aquele sonho que lhe ocorria toda noite, era ele, simplesmente não acreditava.

- Pode entrar – respondeu Sango, porque Kagome ainda estava em estado de choque.- Kagome você não quer mostrar o quarto ao InuYasha? – perguntou Sango tirando Kagome de seus pensamentos.

- Aaah.. sim claro, me desculpe – respondeu Kagome um pouco envergonhada – venha me siga.

Assim os dois subiram as escadas em silencio.

- Você acha que a Ka-chan gostou dele? – pergntou Mirok para sango

- Se eu acho, ela quase babo por ele..kkkkkkk

_No andar de cima_

- O que aconteceu você viu algum fantasma? Ou não queria um hanyou na sua casa? – perguntou InuYasha ironico e começando a ficar com raiva.

- Não, não é nada disso, só tenho a impresão de que eu já te vi antes. – respondeu ainda não acreditando.

- Impossivel reconheço quem eu já vi – respondeu InuYasha

- Calma seu grosso, to te esperando lá embaixo temos que te explicar as regras da casa – disse saindo nervosa, batendo o pé.

" não, não eh ele em meus sonhs ele é tão doce, esse ai eh um pirado neurotico, que pensa que eh o dono do mundo" – Kagome pensou voltando

" Que garota nervosa, me trata como se eu fosse qualquer um. Mas Inuyasha ela nem sabe quem você é, você não tem o direito de tratar as pessoas aqui assim, o unico que sabe eh o Mirok que prometou não abrir a boca pra ninguem" – pensou Inuyasha ao ver ela sair.

Assim que desceu as escadas, viu que todos os esperavam na sala. Kagome ainda estava de cara feia e fazendo bico.

- Então quais são as regras? – perguntou Inuyasha

- Bom – começou Sango – cada um tem o seu dia e horario para cozinhar... tipo assim: a Kagome faz o café, o Mirok a janta, eu o café do outro dia e agora como você está aqui a janta, entendeu?

- Você tá falando, que EU tenho q cozinhar?

- Sim – responde com gota

- Entendi

- Tá – responde Sango – se você cozinha a Kagome lava a louça e se ela cozinha você lava a louça, tah?

- Feh, já entendi – falou ele mal humorado

- De sexta pedimos pizza, e sabado vamos sair e comemos fora. Se você não for vir almoçar em casa eh melhor avisa pra não sobra comida, o almoço nos comemos na faculdade mesmo, é só isso – por fim Sango termino (naum tem empregada naum?)

- Nossa – falou, mas o que realmente encomodava era o fato de cozinhar, ele nunca havia cozinhado na vida – E quem faz a faxina?

- Ah isso, dividimos todo fim de semana, cada fim de semana é uma dupla …Eu e Kagome fizemos esse, Eu e Miroku faremos o proximo, e depois você e o Miroku. Tem um calendário na cozinha que está escrito tudo.

- E você, InuYasha, tá fazendo qual curso na facul? – falou Kagome vendo o choque na cara do rapaz

- Ah... eu estou fazendo administração e economia. – respondeu ainda bobo

- Vai fazer junto comigo – Falou Miroku entrando na conversa

- E vocês fazem o que?

- Eu e Sango fazemos história. É muito legal.

- Eu tambem ia fazer, mas meus pais acharam melhor eu fazer esses – "e o país tambem" completou em pensamento.

- Espero que você goste daqui – Disse Kagome com um sorriso

" Que linda... Você está louco InuYasha, não se lembra mais da sua promessa... pare de pensar besteiras" – pensou InuYasha.

- Você deve estar com sono né? Toda essa viajem deve ser cansativo – Disse Sango.

- Éeee eu vou para o quarto descançar um pouco. Mas você tem alguma coisa pra come ai?

- Ahh é o café da manhã - respondeu Sango

Foram odos para a cozinha, e continuarão conversando.. Houve mais algumas discuções entre Kagome e InuYasha mas nada muito sério.

Me desculpem pelo atraso e obrigada pelas rewies, o cap naum fiko muituu como eu esperava.. e ainda axo q está curto...

Vou agradecer pelas rewies ma como rola boatos q naum pode mais respondelas se fizerem alguma pergunta por favor deixem o e-mail que eu respondo por ele.

Muituu obrigada e beijus a Lyla Higurashi, SraKouga, MaryHimura, Jaque-chan , Ju-Sng.

Bjos e comentem...

Ka.Kagome


End file.
